<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by Skybirdday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263140">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday'>Skybirdday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Things Strange [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, F/M, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Stephen get married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Things Strange [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/568201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sanctum Sanatorium was not usually a cheery sort of place to hold a wedding, but this was the place that you and Stephen wished to get married.<br/>
A few potted flowers stood near the altar as Wong and Sara stood nearby.  Quietly, you walked forward holding your flowers as Bing Crosby crooned.<br/>
You smile as you see Stephen up ahead, dressed in a dark blue three-piece suit.  Then when you stand right beside him, Stephen reaches up to pull the<br/>
veil away from your face and smiles back.<br/>
The minister, a tall thin bald man dressed in white robes, says “Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to witness the wedding of F/N L/N and Stephen Vincent Strange. . .”</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, the reception was held in the main hall as everyone ate, drank and talk, which went on for a few hours as you and Stephen were congratulated by<br/>
everyone that you knew.  Then after everyone had left and you, Stephen, Wong and Sara all helped to clean up.<br/>
Wong turned to you and Stephen.  “Sara and I are going out so the two of you can be alone.  The two of you will not have much time after due to a Sorcerer Supreme’s duties.”<br/>
You nod as Stephen escorts Sara and Wong out, closing the door and locking it behind them before turning back to you.  You wrap your arms around Stephen’s neck, smiling up at him.<br/>
“So, Dr. Strange, what are our plans for the evening?”<br/>
Stephen smiled as he in turn wrapped his hands around your waist.  “I believe that I can show you, Mrs. Strange,” he said as he pulled you closer to him, capturing your lips<br/>
with his in a passionate kiss.</p><p>********</p><p>Years later</p><p>“Matthew Strange, how many times have I told you not to run in the Sanctum?”<br/>
“As many times as Daddy invokes the Hoary Hoards of Hoggorth,” said Matthew.<br/>
You stand before your son with your hands on your hips.  “You also may have woke your little sister.”<br/>
Matthew frowns.  “She’s too little and she’s always sleepy.  I don’t think she’ll mind.”<br/>
“I do mind especially if she wakes up in the middle of the night, crying.”<br/>
“I told her listen to the hum of the wards.  It soothes her to sleep like it did me when I was little.”<br/>
You gasp.  “How did you--?”<br/>
Matthew smiled.  “Isn’t your and Daddy’s magic that protect us, Mommy?”<br/>
You chuckle.  Then Stephen emerges from the study, holding a tiny bundle in his arms.  “Are you being good for your mother, Matthew?”<br/>
“Always,” he says, looking at his father.<br/>
You shook your head.  Like the old saying went, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.  Life always changing, never staying quite the same.</p><p>END   </p><p>Series End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoyed this series like I have.  This is the end of the line for this one.<br/>Thank to everyone who read and enjoyed.  The song by Bing Crosby is called "Did you<br/>ever see a dream walking?".  Thanks again.  Enjoy!  (edit: oops, forgot to put in the priest's<br/>description- sorry, it's corrected)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>